Changes
by MySoulIsAPoem
Summary: How will Christie and Matt's relationship blossom from being far away, to getting so close? Changes will happen, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

How It Works

Chapter One: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dramacon, or anything like that, but I wish I did. Oh how I wish....

Alright, so this is my first Dramacon story. Hope everyone likes it. I'm going to try and update soon, but I think if all the little boys and girls believe hard enough it will happen! Just kidding, but reviews do make updates happen sooner. The pandas told me so. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Christie couldn't wait for the next few weeks to just fly by so she could see Matt again. 'I'll come visit you' he had told her. Now it had been a week into classes and she was already daydreaming. A Sophomore in college and she already had a college boyfriend. She told her roommates when he would be staying and asked if they could find another place to sleep for a night. They agreed pretty quickly since they had heard the whole story about him. She was so excited and drifted further into her daydream.

Matt would be there in the early afternoon, so she would go meet him at the middle of campus near the admissions building. They would walk to her dorm and sign him in. She would of course giggle when he wrote that he was staying the night. They would trod up to her room, her trying to take some of his things and him not letting her. They would sit down on the bed, holding hands, until Matt leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She'd lock her arms around his neck and-

"Excuse me, but do you have the answer?" said the professor. Christie looked up at her teacher. She had completely forgotten she was in math and was supposed to be learning logarithms. She looked up at the board and saw the only unanswered problem. Quickly, she figured out the answer in her head and blurted it out.

"Very good. Try not to drift off too much. I know you're good at this, but you still need to know it." Christie nodded and scribbled down the rest of the problems and answers. "That's all for today class." Everyone began packing their things and leaving. Christie packed slowly, still lost in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt.

She left in a daze, wandering over to the dining hall to pick up some dinner. She shoved some food into her mouth and hands, and went back to her dorm. It would only be a little bit longer until she could see Matt.

A few weeks later…

"Matt," Christie yelled from across the courtyard. She ran up and jumped to hug him. He caught her easily and spun her around. When they had spun a few times he placed her on the ground again and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey. I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," said Christie. "Want some help with your bags?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Are you saying I can't carry them all?" She shook her head violently, making her hair swing back and forth.

"No, no! I was just trying to help, cause they look heavy. I don't mean to-"

"Ahaha. It's alright. I was just kidding, but no I don't need any help. I'm a man," Matt said and swelled his chest giving her a big cheesy grin. Christie rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes. A man. I heard they went extinct."

They walked to her building and she swiped her card to get in the building. The girl waiting at the desk asked him to sign in and to remember not to leave without Christie, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get back in the building.

"Don't have to worry about that. I'm going to stay by her side the whole time." The girl at the desk just laughed, while Christie turned a bright shade of red. They walked up the many flights of stairs to her floor and got to her dorm.

"So this is my abode," she said as she opened the door with one swift motion. Matt was surprised to see it clean, and she could tell by his expression just what he was thinking.

"Yes, I do keep my room clean. My roommates like it that way, so I help out and do my part." He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered into the room, placing his bags next to the couch in the living area. "So this is our hangout place, or what have you. Um… to the right is the kitchen and two of my roommates rooms. Then, over to the left is my room." She walked over to the closed door. "Wanna check it out?" she asked with a hint of something in her voice. Matt nodded. He had been waiting for this. To finally be with Christie, but not only that, to be alone with her. To get to just be with her. He couldn't wait.

* * *

It's over! So remember, if you want more....REVIEW! *stares you down* Okay then, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Dramacon at all. Obviously.

A/N: Thanks to Diedre D'Nai and majesticlunacy for reviewing. Yay! I have fans. *cough* Sorry bout that...Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry I'm slow.

* * *

Christie pushed open the door and let Matt in. He almost fell on his face when he saw her room was also clean. She never seemed to be the type because she was so messy at the cons and he had seen her room at her parents house. Boy was that an interesting sight. He would have to tell his sister about this one.

"So Matt."

"So Christie."

"What do you wanna do now?" He looked towards her bed, and she caught where his eyes were looking. He looked back to her and saw something new in her eyes. Something sparked like it never had. He got up close to her, their bodies hugged close. He could feel her breath on his neck and he shivered. She looked up into his eyes wanting to kiss him, and he got the message.

Their lips connected, it was a soft, sensual kiss. They let it linger for a moment before it become more heated. Christie locked her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his chestnut locks. Christie sighed into his kiss. Matt pulled back.

"What was that?" he said smirking. She blushed immediately and shook her head.

"Oh, come on now. I heard you sigh. That was so cute." She blushed even more.

"Just shut up and kiss me Matt." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Soon it became a luxury to breathe. Neither one wanted to break apart to get some proper air, but Matt was getting tired of standing after his trip. He started moving towards her bed so he could better enjoy his time with her.

Christie noticed him inching her towards the bed and began to mentally freak out. Was she ready? Was he? Was she sure about this? It was only the first time he was visiting. She had a million questions in her head, but didn't want to ask Matt. She was too afraid of breaking the moment they were having.

When they got to her bed Matt finally came up for air.

"Wow. That's just so much fun." He had the biggest smile Christie had ever seen him make. She knew then that this was right. She knew how she felt. What she wanted. She wanted Matt. She pushed him so he was laying down on her bed. "Christie, what are you-" She attacked his mouth with hers, slipping her tongue into his open mouth. He had to stop himself from gasping at the feeling of her tongue. It felt so good he pulled her onto him. Her skin was silky and warm against his. He was in heaven.

A loud thump was heard from the living room. Both of them shot up faster than a NASA rocket.

"What was that?" said Matt. Christie looked shocked. No one was supposed to be here except her and Matt. She had asked her roommates to leave for the night. She was holding onto Matt's arm tightly. "I'll go see who it is," he whispered. She didn't want to let go of him, but she did want to find out what the noise was so she released her grasp. Matt walked over to the doorway and peered into the living room. Laying on the couch was a blond girl wearing cutoffs and a tee shirt. Matt didn't think she was going to attack so he went back to Christie.

"There's a girl laying on your couch."

"A girl? Does she look sketchy? Is it Beth?" said Christie. She leaned off her bed to get a better look out the door.

"Yes a girl, but she's not Beth. She's some blond girl." Christie jumped up and ran to the living room when he said that. "Um…Christie?"

Matt followed Christie into her living room to see what the fuss was about. He found her about to jump on the sleeping blond girl and ran to stop her. He was a second too late and fell on the floor.

"Oof," said Matt and the blond at the same time.

"What the heck?" said the girl. "Oh! Hey, what's going on? I thought you had left or something." The girl looked down at Matt while Christie hugged her. "Who's the guy?" Matt groaned from the floor.

"That's Matt! He's my boyfriend. I didn't tell you?" said Christie. She sat up next to the girl.

"No, but he seems a little crazy. I like it. Anyways, oh my gosh it's you," she said taking Christie in for another hug. Matt slowly got up from the floor and stood up. He had no clue what was going on, or who this girl was.

"Oh, sorry Matt. This is my cousin Britt. She lives a couple towns away and I must have forgotten she was coming down to see me. Sorry." Matt sighed. His opportunity to be alone with Christie just flew out the window. He wasn't too upset though. Her roommates would be back the next night anyways so she was supposed to spend a night in his hotel room.

"Hi, I guess. Nice to meet you," said Matt. He was awkward with things like this. People always looked at him funny, but she seemed okay with him. He felt like he should get himself settled in her room while they caught up. He walked off thinking Christie would be too preoccupied to notice him leave for a bit.

Christie did notice though. She looked up when he left the room and felt a little bad. She didn't mean to exclude him, but Britt had showed up unexpectedly. She would make it up to him later. She promised herself. For now she would catch up with Britt.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? Review please!


End file.
